From The Beginning
by TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever
Summary: This story is from Kimberly Hart's point of view and is starts from when she first laid her eyes on Thomas James Oliver AKA just Tommy and how they started as friends and how they fell in love, how they became a couple and fought by each other's side as Power Rangers...


I remember the day I first saw him. I was with my best friend Trini Kwan and with our other friends Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston watching our other friend Jason Scott in a Martial Arts competition against him… This really cute, hot, sexy and totally handsome guy. Probably the most cutest, most hottest and sexiest guy I ever did see. Tall, probably 5'11 or 6'1 at the tallest, tanned, very muscular, has long, dark brown hair that he could probably pull back into a ponytail or almost could, has the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes I ever seen. I could feel myself get lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his but then I took my eyes off him although it wasn't that easy to do but before I looked away completely I noticed that I caught the eye of the guy who was going against our friend Jason. He winked at me and I believe I blushed slightly which the guy noticed and grinned at me and I couldn't noticing what a great smile he had as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over and seen it was Trini and she smiled and said "he's cute huh?" I smiled. "Yeah definitely, " I agreed without hesitation. As for me, my name is Kimberly Ann Hart and I'm sixteen years old and I'm a junior at Angel Grove High School along with my friends Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy. Although we are all in the same year Jason and Billy are actually seventeen while Me, Trini and Zack are sixteen. The guy that is Jason's competition since we haven't met yet (Which I hope to change that), I don't know anything about him and I planned on changing that ASAP. I got to meet this guy. All the other cute guys and guys at Angel Grove doesn't even compare to this new guy whoever he is. I'm about 5'4, I'm slightly tanned, I got light brown hair that is curly but I straighten it a lot of the time, my hair is down to my chin (at the moment, I'm growing it back out), I have doe brown eyes, I've been told I got a really nice smile and a nice cute butt, I'm thin but not too thin nor too fat, I weigh about a hundred and twenty pounds (I'm always losing and gaining some weight depending on what's going on or how often I work out and do gymnastics), I have both ears pierced once, I have decent size breasts, and as for my personality, I'm very sweet, kind, open minded, easy and out going, smart, intelligent, I'm a spitfire when I'm pissed off, I'm outspoken, I'm fun to be around, I'm funny, I can be serious when need to be, I'm very down to earth, I have a huge heart, I will stick up for all my friends if necessary and I don't take shit from No One. Most of the time I wear short dresses (Not too short) and shorts underneath which of course is the color pink which is my all time favorite color plus it's my ranger color. I didn't forget to mention that. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Me are the Power Rangers that protects the world and Angel Grove from the witch Rita Repulsa and her warriors like Goldar and Sorpina and the putties and whenever she sends down a monster for us to fight which we've always beat and defeat. We've been the power rangers for just over six months now or less I actually lost count after the first few months lol. So I've told you what I look like and what the guy I have to meet look like but not Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy. I'm actually the shortest out of the five of us including the guy in all green. Jason is about 5'10 (nearly as tall as his next competitor), has short, brown hair, brown eyes, is very muscular, thin but not too thin nor too fat, is white as Billy but maybe a little tan, and just as I'm always wearing pink, Jason is always wearing red while Zack always wear black, Trini always wears yellow and Billy wears always wears blue. I honestly think it's a miracle that no one has discovered that we are the power rangers but kind of funny too. Trini is taller than me, she's about 5'6, she's Japanese or Chinese and she rarely wears any dresses or skirts but I certainly do and will. As for Zack, he's African American, he's 5,9, muscular, thin but not too thin nor too fat, has black hair and brown eyes and as for Billy, he's about 5,8, muscular, thin but not too thin nor too fat, has Sandy blonde hair, has blue eyes, a lot of the time he wears over halls but some of the time just blue jeans and matching shirt and shorts and he wears glasses. We've all been friends since we were kids and we've stayed this close ever since. I actually met Jason first then Trini and Billy then Zack. Jason is like a big brother to me and Billy and Zack are like my brothers too and Trini she is like my sister in everything but blood and my very best female friend and Jason is also my best male friend. So the match began and it was Jason vs. the guy (We'd find out later his name is Tommy)wearing green. They both were wearing black pants (or sweats) but Jason was wearing a red wife beater and a red band around his head while his opponent was wearing a dark green wife beater and a dark green band around his head as well and his hair was down and a bit curly and wavy. It's hard to say who was the better fighter because Jason's opponent was just as good as Jason was (and is) and he nearly beat Jason but it ended up being tied and afterwards they shook hands and raised up their trophy together and we all went over to congratulate Jason since we really didn't know the other guy although I really wished we did. "Man I'm beat," Jason said, as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a clean towel as we walked towards the juice bar to get some drinks and we followed him with me being last and I took one last look at the guy Jason fought in the match. He was wiping his forehead as well and gathered up his belongings. Trini noticed my distraction and came over to me and said, "Maybe you'll meet him tomorrow in school." I smiled and nodded. I took one last look before Trini and I joined the guys at a table just as our drinks arrived by the owner Ernie. We come here so often that he knows us and our orders and basically brings us our orders before we could or would ask.


End file.
